Moments
by hundan
Summary: <html><head></head>In each moment they share there is something special about it and with each moment that passes their bond grows stronger. They cannot stay away forever, it is inevitable.</html>
1. That Moment

**I have a new story to share, I have been working on this for a little bit and you can thank Bianca for the fact I am posting this right now, she convinced me to. :) Just one thing, this was set before Ziva and Ray broke up, just to get that clear. Hope you like it and please review on your way out. Hundan**

* * *

><p>He doesn't think his brain can calculate the last time he had felt this <em>real. <em>Over the years he had had times when he had been so utterly fake it wasn't goddamn funny. But now as he sits with _her _in a newly open sushi bar which smells like something of a mixture between seaweed and freshly cooked fish he feels easy and relaxed.

He was never fake with her, he never had to be. She knows who he really is and he knows her. She knows that his jokes can be so irritating sometimes she just wants to stab him with a paperclip, she may threaten but never follows through. Because in the end she enjoys that comic relief he brings to the stressful career she is invested in. And he makes her smile.

And he knows she's not a woman who dresses up and wears makeup to feel like a woman; Ziva David does what she wants and wears what she wants. If you don't like it he would suggest you wouldn't explain to her that she's all wrong for a woman. He believes she's not wrong, many times has she had him wanting her like he would any beautiful woman that passes by dressed up all fancy, however she had just been herself, she was never fake.

He cannot explain to the full extent of why he is so real with her, it's just always been that way. Something about _her_. For a long time he had been lying to himself in front of her, hiding behind his truth and the emotions of his heart. He hadn't the courage to expose them to her. However today is the first time since he brought her back, from the dusty land he doesn't like to think about, when he had felt real with her again.

Maybe it was the light atmosphere above them in which she laughed at his good jokes and even the awful ones. Maybe it was how relaxed the were, his suit jacket was lost to the untaken seat on his other side while his tie hung out of place in a much too lazy fashion. She had forgone the jacket in the warmth of the diner and rolled her sleeves out of place to a state of comfort while her hair hung draped with no worry in the world.

Maybe it was the fact that they were talking. And not just talking on a normal basis but really talking. Finally they were back to the bubbly and smooth talk they once had a million light years ago when they had been partners in the time when their fearful leader had abandoned them for cold beer in the Mexican heat. Those were the days Tony missed. Nights spent talking and watching movies, carefree, no worries about what the boss man may think.

But tonight that atmosphere was back and glowing. Neither of them was thinking of their boss, all they thought about was them, sushi and whatever their mouths so loosely decided to express. He had become relaxed enough to approach her on the topic that they didn't talk about when they were abandoned by the safety of friends near by, when they were alone.

"You're happy right?" he asked, pausing his eating while he looked across to her. Gauging the reaction her face gave to him. They could always read each other better with no words. She put the sushi that was halfway to her mouth back on the plate and looked across at him with question adoring her face.

"Happy with life, how you have evolved into who you are now?" he explained. He watched her features change as she became deep in thought. He had never asked her a question like this before, but it seemed as though she was taking the question serious. Which he wanted. He didn't want to be fake, he didn't want lies.

"If you want the simple answer…yes. Yes I am happy that I have become an American and do not have to worry about being taken away. I've grown too strong to go back there" by 'there' he knew it meant Israel, Mossad. And he knows she had grown too strong, not physically but personally. She had grown into a different woman, a strong woman who wants things in life. She wanted _life. _Not the death sentence Mossad would most likely deliver to her on the work she would go back to. But he didn't want just the simple answer.

"And Ray, does he make you happy?" he then asked. This was the hard answer, not simple but very difficult, because she was talking to him about it. And he couldn't stop himself from asking. She looked up at him, catching his gaze again. He watched as she sat there thinking, actually finding an answer to the personal question he asked.

"He helps" was her answer. It wasn't detailed, it was simple. Not what he was looking for. But how could he blame her? She was Ziva and Ziva was one to answer with simplicity. Easy answers. And talking with him about her personal life was something that never went down very good. He was rippling with jealously and she knew it, and when he asked those questions she knew he was digging, but for some reason she let him know this time.

"So he doesn't make you happy?" he asked some more. And she hadn't snapped at him yet about it so he would continue until told to leave it. She gave him a look as she wondered where he was taking this questioning. She didn't know if she was ready to have a conversation about Ray with anyone, let alone Tony. But the way his eyes sparkled with a different intrigue had her thinking maybe they as friends and partners had evolved more over the years.

His eyes weren't filled with intrigue because of jealousy like they used to but now in the sense of knowledge, he wanted to know because he wanted to know her more. Be one with her more. She knew he was still jealous underneath though but he didn't show it as strong as he used to, and he didn't deny it anymore either.

"He does at times. But it's difficult the situation we are in" Ziva replied. She watched Tony read her words.

"Situation?" he asked softly. He wasn't pushing her to answer and she knew if she didn't want to she didn't have to but she felt as though this moment they were in it was smooth and easy, it wasn't hard to tell him these things right now.

"Distance. Separation over a long time. It does not work well" she told him. She sighed to herself at the evidence of her and Ray's relationship. It was very distant and that's something she didn't want, but she stayed with him.

"And you stay with him because he's a good man" it was said in a way it could be a question or a statement. The statement was true but she felt the need to have an answer for it.

"Yes he is. But I stay with him because it's what I want. What I moved here for. I want to have some sort of life other than work and he gives me that. I want to share my life with some else. But…it's hard when he's not really there. I want to go home to him at night but I can't. And I want to go home to someone at night" she explained. He felt jealous at that comment but he hid it away from his eyes so she wouldn't see. He also couldn't help but know they both wanted the same thing in life. Someone there to hold and to be with, someone to share yourself with.

"Your going to fight through it and wait till one day you'll be with him, in the same place?" Tony asked. She sighed softly and looked away from his absorbing gaze.

"Maybe" she said with uncertainty. She didn't know how long she could be with Ray if he wasn't with her where she needed him. It wasn't working. He heard that uncertainty in her voice. He reached over and lightly placed his hand atop of her one.

He didn't say anything as he didn't really know what he should respond with. He just watched as she softly smiled up at him because she knew he was there for her as a friend to have her back and have that shoulder to cry on if she needed. Not that she was much of a crier though. He spoke to her in the best way they did in conversations like this, silently with their eyes.

After that they had gone back to a lighter conversation, less of the personal stuff involved and finished their meals enjoying the company. They put their jackets back on before headed out the door of the sushi bar; it was a lot colder outside then in the heated bar. He opened the door for her, always the gentleman. She smiled at him softly for the gesture. They walked slowly back towards their cars, savoring the moment they had together.

As they walked it was close, as always, shoulders almost brushing. Its how they walked together, they were comfortable in each others space. Some would say they were too close for comfort but it's just who they were together. They were in comfortable silence on the small walk; it was always comfortable to them. They reached her car first and she turned and faced him.

"Thank you Tony for tonight" she said holding his gaze. He took a step closer to her.

"You are welcome Ziva, I enjoyed the company" he smiled. She looked down for a second and then looked back up towards him.

"I miss this" she said quietly.

"Me too" he replied in the same tone. Soft. She hadn't realized how close they were until now; she was so used to being in his personal space that she wasn't bothered by it. She realized she could feel the heat radiating off his body, he was that close.

"We should do it more often" she stated.

"Definitely" he replied.

"Well goodnight Tony" she said and she brought her hand to the side of his cheek. It was a gentle touch. She leant forward and tippy-toed just enough to reach the perfect height to peck his cheek softly. As she leant back the slightest bit his cheek still tingled from the contact. She watched his eyes as she leant back. He watched her eyes.

He couldn't hold back from the craving temptation to lean forward. And so he did, and she didn't stop him when he slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. In all the years he imagined his first real kiss with Ziva, this was so much better. Because it was real, nothing made up from his imagination. His hands naturally went to her hips lightly and she didn't stop him doing it either, she just softly weaved the hand on his cheek into the side of his hair.

The kiss didn't progress from there; she pulled back lightly and smiled up at him. It was one of the sweetest, simplest kisses he had had before. It was definitely his favourite kiss. He smiled back at her and her hand lightly scratched against his scalp before her hand slipped from his short locks. It was a cute little movement, one he wouldn't expect from his ninja but he loved it none the less.

"Well goodnight Ziva" he said and his hands gradually left her warm hips and fell to his side.

His eyes never once leaving hers. She gave him one last smile and climbed into her car and speed away into the night while he joyfully walked over to his own car. That smile she gave him, it meant so much more then just a smile to him. It told him what just happened she was totally comfortable with. He hoped that they would do this again. He couldn't wait to have another treasured moment with her. He would treasure this one dear to his heart.


	2. Twice Means Something

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews. They were very much appreciated and make my day. Here we are with the second chapter to this story. I am not sure how far this is story is going to go, but we will see :)**

* * *

><p>He slept in the next morning, gladly on his Saturday off. He woke to the sound of heavy rain on his window. Once he climbed out of his warm bed and looked out of the window he noticed how horrible the weather was today. Cold, wet and pouring with rain. A day which he would spend inside his warm apartment, watching movies.<p>

He had a scorching hot shower to heat up that much more and then changed into a pair of basketball shorts and one of his Ohio state hoddie's. Comfy clothes, perfect for becoming a vegetable on the couch in while watching movies all day. He was just about to go pick one of his many movies to begin watching when his phone chirped signaling a text.

He couldn't help but smile at who it was from. Ziva.

_You want to bring those movies over here?_

Simple, but yet she knew him that well she could tell what he was doing. Sometimes he wonders if she bugged his apartment, but he check that, or if she was given some sort of mind reading training at Mossad. That he hadn't checked out yet.

_Is there a hot beverage somewhere in this deal?_

_If your lucky I may make you I nice hot coffee. I'm sure you'd rather have me make it then yourself when you have to get up and make it. _

_You are very correct ninja. I'll be right over. _

When he arrived at her apartment he knocked and she answered the door with a smile adorning her face, much like the pleasant ones she was last night. It wasn't lost on his highly attuned investigator skills that she was dressed down as much as he was right now. Sweatpants, spaghetti strap top and fluffy socks concealing her feet.

She bid him a good morning and ushered him inside her apartment. He followed her towards the couch and smiled at her oversized blanket which was taking up the space on the couch. She had obviously been snuggled in the thing before he arrived.

"What? I was cold" she smiled over at him as he took up his role and set up one of the movies he had brought. They had done this before and he knew how her entertainment system worked, he was the one to set it up of course.

She had disappeared and when he had finished fiddling with the sound settings on her TV she returned with two steaming hot coffee mugs. He could smell the coffee from where he stood. It smelt how it always did when she made it, homemade to perfection. She made the best coffee. She returned to her previous spot on the couch and brought her blanket with her. He took his place next to her and picked up his mug looking over at her with a smile.

"You going to share?" he asked, looking at her blanket. It wasn't extremely cold but chilly enough inside her apartment that the blanket would be comfortably warm. She smiled back at him and lifted the blanket enough for him to come under. He grabbed the end with his free hand, brushing against her warm one, and pulled it across him as he shuffled closer to her so he fit under the blanket.

His shoulder pressed against hers. She was warm against his cooler sweatshirt, he could feel the warmth go through his hoddie to his skin. He wished he hadn't worn his hoddie now; his skin would have been warm against her bare arm if he hadn't. However the warming smile she sent his way when his body pressed to the side of her was such a good feeling he didn't care about his hoddie, he had her warm smile there, aimed at him.

When the movie began he felt her move and snuggle more comfortably into his side.

* * *

><p>She had made herself comfortable during the movie and he hadn't really minded. He hadn't had the soft interaction from her in a long time, if you don't count last night of course. She had slouched more on the seat and affectively brought him with her, considering he shared her blanket.<p>

And when her head had gently found its way to his shoulder he hadn't removed it, he liked the feeling of her resting on him like that. Normally he wasn't too fond of his one night partners snuggling with him like this but with Ziva; it was an entirely different thing all together. Not that he knew what that _thing _was anyway.

And when the movie finished he didn't want to move.

"You should really get a maid or a robot you know" he stated and she looked over at him confused. He loved the little expression she had when she was, her forehead did this scrunching thing and her lips pursed up.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Sometimes I envy the way your mind works" he chuckled. She was looking at him now, gazing up at him from where her head still rested against his shoulder. He was a dip of his head away from kissing her again.

"I still do not understand what you are on about Tony?" she gave him a beaming smile. One that reached her eyes. They were the best.

"Because I don't want to get up to change the movie" he said, stating what he thought was the obvious reason for needing a maid or robot for. She laughed.

"Tony your mind makes no sense to me sometimes" she said. Yet she wasn't moving and neither was he. He felt her move beneath the blanket and then her hand moved up across the side of his waist. It sent a sent a tingle through his body. He felt himself being pulled closer to her and he wasn't sure if he was actually moving or that he was just so lost in her that he just thought he was.

But then his lips were closer to hers and he knew he had moved closer. His head dipped in response but he didn't kiss her. Her breath was hot against his lips and he was and inch away from feeling more than just her breath on his lips.

"But sometimes you read my mind like a book" he whispered, and when he did his lips brushed against hers. Her hand moved then and slid its way over his chest and up to his neck, where she softly pulled him closer and his lips finally touched hers. He brought his hand to her waist then, bringing her that slight bit closer so he could kiss her perfectly. This wasn't like the kiss they had shared that night before, no, this was something much more. It wasn't just a goodbye; this was attraction, and years of it.

She kissed him harder then she had last night, and not just once either. Her lips separated from his only to return almost immediately, not loosing that contact. And the way her fingers played with his ear while she kissed him was something he hadn't experience much, but he loved they way she did it. And as much as he wanted to continue this he remembered what she said last night. Who she was in a relationship with. And he couldn't do that; do this when she was someone else's.

He leant back and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, he didn't want to break the kiss but he had to. Underneath it all he was a romantic. And a romantic was a gentleman, and a gentleman would never have a woman who is owned by another. No matter how much his heart pleaded him to. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes to see her looking up at him.

"I don't think someone would approve of this" he said quietly and she knew he was talking about Ray. She knew this was him stopping what they were doing. And he was right; she was in a relationship with someone so it should stop here before it evolved any further. She reluctantly pulled back slightly so his lips weren't close enough to be so tempting.

"Sorry" she stated. She watched as he looked across at her.

"Don't apologize" he smiled lightly at her and moved his hand to find hers under the blanket.

"You know its not that I don't want to, I just can't do this when you're with someone. I can't be that person that makes someone cheat because it's what _I_ wanted. You know it's happened to me enough times over the years, woman that I date end up being married. I hate that feeling to know there is someone else that they already belong to, so I can't do that to someone else" he explained. Her hand gently squeezed his. She understood where he was coming from.

"I know, it's because you're a good man Tony" she said. His smile to her was light and appreciative.

"Thanks" he replied and she was sure if it hadn't been so dark in the room she would have seen a small hint of red show on his cheeks. However she wanted to know what this meant. What that kiss had meant.

"Tony what is it we are doing?" she asked. Hoping he would get what she was talking about. She saw in his eyes when he looked up that he got it.

"Watching movies?" he tried to play it away with the _obvious_. He wanted to be real with her but he got nervous all of a sudden he couldn't verbalize what he really wanted to. She turned in her seat a bit to face him that much more.

"No Tony you know what I mean, this" she said pointing between them "What just happened" she added. His gaze held hers strongly and she watched him think. He wasn't going to joke this time. He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I don't know. Something we maybe shouldn't" he said, pulling his gaze from hers. He never could look at her and lie without her knowing.

"Don't do that" she said quietly and he turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't turn away from me, I know that means your not being honest" she stated. He sighed. He could see a fraction of hurt in her eyes.

"I want to be honest with you" he replied, he always did he just struggled sometimes when his emotions became involved.

"Then be honest with me Tony" she pleaded, she needed to hear what he had to say about this. About them. She felt his fingers gently begin to move across her hand.

"Honestly Ziva you're the only woman I really care about who has ever stayed in my life for so long. I almost lost you but I got you back, I got another chance. And you mean a lot more to me than just a partner and you know that. I don't want to waste that chance…if I can have it" he stated. What he just told her was probably the most honest he had been about his feelings to her before.

"You want to have a chance at this? With me?" she asked. She felt him move closer.

"I can't promise anything Ziva but I want you. I have for years and you're not blind you've seen it, we've just never acted on it" he replied. She had known for years his feelings for her were much stronger than a partner should, the way he was jealous, and the way his eyes spoke to her. It was obvious.

She too felt the same things about him, she didn't know how it happened but she ended up being pulled in by him. But like he said they had never acted on it. Maybe now they had just matured enough to take that step and let themselves try.

"And I know what you want, I want the same thing" he added. He was referring to what she had told him last night.

"With the history we've had, it won't be easy" she explained. She wanted him to but she wanted him to be sure this was what he wanted.

"I know Ziva, I'm willing to fight for this" he assured her. She smiled softly.

"I want to take that chance" she whispered. He smiled.

"Me too" he replied. From this moment their lives would now be forever changing, having highs and lows, but they knew it would be so much more together between them then it ever had. He just had to wait until that time when she would decide to begin it with him, because she was still a taken woman after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to know what you thought. <strong>

**Hundan**


	3. Unneeded

**I have an update for you all! I wrote this and decided to re-write it, I wanted things different. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>He didn't really want her to go away down to Miami to see <em>him<em>, but he knew the reason for her visit and he couldn't say no to it. At least she was a decent enough woman to go say it to his face instead of over the phone. He wasn't sure a few nights ago when they had that conversation about taking a chance together if she was going to stay with Ray or not. He wasn't going to force her to leave him, he wasn't like that. He was just glad that he knew now she wanted to have that chance with him, and she was serious about it, she was going to break up with Ray.

After work she had shown up at his apartment explaining her little trip she would be taking for the next day or two.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Tony asked as he handed her the coffee she had asked for. He sat down on the table in front of her seat on the couch so he was facing her. She nodded her head.

"Yes I am sure. I want this to be between me and him. I don't want you to get involved in it; he will suggest it was your fault then. And honestly it is not, I wanted to for a long time, you just gave me a small push to finally do it" she explained, taking a long sip of her hot drink. He reached out and placed his hand on her jean covered knee.

"Ok. You'll call me though right?" he asked. She smiled at his protectiveness over her. It was stronger than Ray or any other man, even Gibbs, had over her.

"I will, I promise to keep you informed" she replied and placed one of her hands over top of his. He nodded. He looked at his watch.

"I meant to be meeting Robbie at the pub so if you're sure you don't want me to come?" he asked, smiling. He knew she was going to be sure about her answer but he would always make sure.

"I am sure Tony" she chuckled lightly. The way he smiled, there was something different about it. Something much more personal and open.

"Do you want me to wait till you head off?" he asked.

"No it is ok, I can leave if you like?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No it's ok, you can stay here until till you leave if you want, I don't want to make you waste your coffee" he grinned "Just lock up on your way out" he added.

"I will thank you" she replied. Her hand moved around his then and his fingers went in between hers. They gazed into each others eyes while sharing a soft smile.

"You be safe ok?" he said a little quieter. She nodded, she would always be safe and he knew that but she found it sweet if he still said it. He leant forward then and placed a very gentle kiss to her forehead. As he pulled back his lips lingered above her skin a while before he fully pulled back.

"I'll see you in a few days then" he stated as he stood to full height. She still held his hand.

"You will. I'll call" she replied. He felt the want to not let her go alone but he had to, it wasn't his decision. After a gentle squeeze of her hand they both let go. He headed to the door, keeping his eyes on her the whole way.

"Bye Ziva" he called out as he left the door.

"Bye Tony" she replied and the last thing he saw was her leaning back into his couch with her hot drink and relaxing. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimate about this, him leaving her in his apartment alone. However he trusted her with his life so why not his apartment? He smiled at the fact even though they weren't in a relationship yet they were so close to each other already.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in his lounge watching a movie while eating his dinner when she called him the next night.<p>

"Hey" he said and he smiled as though it would reach her through the phone.

"Hello" she replied and he could tell she was slightly upset by the way she said it.

"You alright?" he asked. Putting his fork on his plate and paused the movie as he leant back on his couch, focusing himself on her. He heard her sigh.

"I am ok, it just did not go so well with Ray earlier" she replied and he wondered what happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He knew her and if she wanted to talk to him about something she would, if she didn't well she just wouldn't.

"He just…he did not understand the fact why I could not do the long distance relationship thing. I did not think I felt comfortable enough to share why with him if he could not tell by all the things I have shared with him. I have told him before what I did not like about the long distance thing" she explained. He knew if it was him he would remember every little detail she told him, he had done that for the past five years and they were partners, not romantically involved. Well not physically but emotionally? Emotionally they had a lot of deep feelings for each other that they have not expressed.

"Other than that it was alright though?" he asked.

"I guess, once he asked that I was sure and I said yes he walked away. I hadn't seen him after that" she said. Tony knew from experience that that was a sign someone didn't like what was happening and decided just to walk away from the problem. The fact was that in this case he knew Ray wouldn't be able to just walk back to it, walk back to Ziva. Ziva was one of those women that were sure about their decisions.

"So what are you doing right now?" he asked, he wasn't sure if she was going to stay in Miami tonight or come home.

"I am just sitting in my hotel room at the moment. I am too tired to come home on a plane at this hour" she told him. He could picture her right now sitting in her bed, most probably with a book in her hand. He smiled at the thought. The thought of her.

"You order room service for dinner?" he asked. When they stayed in Paris he found out the little secret that Ziva enjoyed the luxury room service gave her when she was in a tired mood when she didn't want to go out.

"Yes I did. And your sitting there with takeout and a movie?" he could feel the smile come from her through the phone. How it was that they had come this far as friends and not cross the line when they knew each other so well was a good question.

"Yes I am, is there something wrong with that?" he toyed with her. And by the way she laughed lightly on the other end of the line he knew she knew that. He grinned to the sound of her laughter.

"Tony do you ever eat a proper dinner?" she asked him.

"I do…sometimes…when I have the time to make it…not really" he confessed with a smile. He could feel the light vibe coming off her through the phone, it was a good feeling. He wished she was there at home with him.

"Well I think I am going to have to make you a proper meal one time, show you what you should be eating" she replied. When he heard that he got excited, her cooking was the best and for her to come to his house and cook him his own special meal. That sounded perfect to him.

"I cannot wait to taste your culinary masterpiece" he replied, smiling away through the phone. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he was all happy now that he was talking to her. And again he heard that soft sound that was her laughing. He loved to make her laugh; bring some sort of joy to her. And no matter how unladylike it was to snort when she laughed so hard, he found it adorable.

"I am glad to hear that you are" she replied once she had stopped laughing. This feeling they had right now it was comfortable, they were free. Free for each other. There was no barrier stopping them from being apart and even though the distance right now in this moment separated them, nothing else would. They would still be one together.

They laughed and talked for hours before she ended up falling asleep on the phone to him. He felt like a love struck teenager right in this moment, having his crush fall asleep on the phone to him. He didn't hang up though, he kept his line open, and he didn't know why he just did. Maybe to keep that connection between them that separated them. Maybe it was just the sound of her soft breathing made him relax.

He knew things were going to be different between them now, heck they were already different. He hoped for the best because this is the start of something he wanted, he wanted something important, something permanent. And if everything went well between him and Ziva he may get that. He only hoped he would get that. He was forty this year and he wasn't getting any younger, he needed some stability in his life.

And even though his partner may not have been the most stable woman to pick, it wasn't really his fault, he didn't pick her. He was drawn to her; he couldn't help who his heart picked. He knew it had picked the right woman and he would try his hardest to make this work, to show her that he was there to support her and to love her, to be the man for her that she needed in life. Because he needed her in his life just as much as she needed him.

He had always had a part of his heart that belonged to his partner. For a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to know your thoughts on this chapter. There will be more! <strong>


	4. It's a Date

**Now that its winter I am so busy, I have way too much on so sorry if the update took a while but I'm writing as much as I can when I'm not busy. Anyways, I am absolutely in LOVE with that Swan Song episode and that Tiva scene, I have replayed that so much, it's fantastic and thank god Tony and Ziva finally hugged! The whole scene was the best thing ever. Enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

><p>When she got back it was Sunday lunch time. She wasn't sure what Tony was doing so she called him. No answer. Then she had to think, she was sure there was something Tony said he was doing Sunday afternoon, but what was it… then she remembered Tony had told her the other day about the game of football he was playing with his buddies at the park. She thought it was a very good day for it too, clear sky, the sun was out and it was a hot day today.<p>

When she got to the park down by his apartment she smiled as she saw the game on. And she spotted Tony in the middle of it all. He looked like he was having a lot of fun and there was that joyful smile plastered on his face. He was running around the pitch like he was ten years younger than he is, and Ziva had noticed how he had been working out a lot more lately. When she asked a few weeks back about it he explained he had more time on his hands these days and headed down to the gym sometimes.

She knew that free time had become available after his decrease in dating and going out looking for woman, he hardly ever did that anymore. She walked towards the game a bit more but was hesitant about going over and sitting next to the group of young cheery woman at the side of the game. Most with hair done up perfect and makeup smothering their faces and of course wearing heels. Ziva wondered why someone would wear heels to a park to watch football, she knew it was terrible to try and walk in heels on grass.

She saw a large tree just to the side and it looked as though it had a lovely shade cover under it, shade sounded fantastic in Ziva's mind, the sun was just a bit much for her liking today. She walked over in the flip flops she had worn today with the small jean shorts and black tank top she had picked perfect for today's weather. If she wore anything more she might have overheated.

She got underneath the tree and sat at the base of it and leant her back against the tree. The shade was definitely a good choice. She watched the game go on and Tony had just laughed at something and it made Ziva smile, something about his laugh always made Ziva feel lighter. And to say that watching a game of football with a bunch of fit, good looking males running around and crashing into each other, wasn't a great sight Ziva didn't know what would be wrong with you. She enjoyed it very much.

But even if there were a lot of younger looking men on the field then Tony Ziva's eyes always landed back on him. He was wearing a pair of his basketball shorts and a grey tank top. She could tell just how hot he was by the sweat at clung to his top. Ziva was a woman that was never bothered much by a bit of sweat, it just showed a man that was hard working, and she always enjoyed that. Heck she was even sweating slightly out in this weather, it was hard not to with the scorching sun.

She wondered if Tony was going to notice her sitting there and watching, they always had a sense when the other was watching them. And just as she watched him catch the ball and expect him to run down the field he didn't, he stopped and looked around in confusion. He could sense her watching. His eyes caught her sitting under the tree and about a second after they did he was tackled to the ground.

When he stood up he looked over to her again, this time smiling. She smiled at him and he waved at her, she waved back. Then he was dragged over to his team's huddle as they discussed their next play. She watched for about another good thirty minutes before the game finally ended. And she smiled every time Tony would sneak a glance over in her direction and smile at her. Also she did notice the way the women on the side of the game would look in her direction and gossip about something after they noticed Tony looking at her.

Ziva wasn't bothered by it; she was never really bothered by what women like them had to say about her. She had gotten used to it. However when she hadn't been in America long and they had dealt with those models on a murder case Ziva was almost about to make another crime scene when Tony had pulled her back. If Tony hadn't stopped her Ziva would have taught that bitchy model a lesson.

Ziva watched as Tony said something to one of his friends and headed over towards her. When he got close he shot her a smile which she returned.

"Hey Ziva how was your flight?" he asked and when he saw her make no move to get up he lowered himself and sat on the grass in front of her, leaning back on his forearms.

"It was ok. I sat next to an old woman who was insistent to tell me her life story" Ziva explained and he chuckled.

"You didn't use the Vulcan death grip on her did you?" he asked and she smiled.

"No, I settled with saying I didn't understand much English. She didn't talk much after that" Ziva replied and that made Tony laugh. He had watched Ziva use that trick once, and the people really believed she couldn't understand. Well considering she talked to them in one of her many languages and then said 'Sorry I no speak much English' in a heavy accent, he would have believed her too.

"Well it does come in handy that you speak like ten languages" Tony stated.

"Yes and I did not want to result to physical harm to the woman, she was sweet but I just wasn't in the mood to listen to her life story" Ziva explained. Tony knew that after braking up with Ray she probably really didn't want to listen to someone's fantastic happy life story. He looked at her for a moment as she smiled softly at him.

"What are you doing later?" he asked with a smile. She didn't know what was with them lately but the smiles seem to constantly be there.

"Nothing" she replied.

"You want to out to dinner or something?" he asked, there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I would like that" she replied. He moved from relaxing back and leant forward and lightly tapped his hand against her calf.

"Maybe we could go somewhere nice, you know dress up?" he said, watching her eyes. Was he asking her out on a date? Like a fancy dinner date?

"That does sound nice and it gives me an excuse to dress up no?" she smiled. She could see in his eyes that yes he would very much like to see her dressed up. She knew he always loved it when she dressed up; he would always stare at her when she did. He appreciated her body.

"It's a date then" he smiled back. He was asking her out on a date and her heart fluttered slightly. Of course they had been out to dinner before and things like that but they had never been on a _date _before. A date meant so much more, it meant that they were more then friends. That things were becoming more intimate between them. She sent him another smile and he knew she was happy that they were going out on a date. He worried she may think he was moving it too quickly to go right into a date just after she got back from breaking up with Ray but by the looks of the smile she was giving him, she didn't mind one bit.

He moved his hand higher up her calf, resting it by her knee.

"You know, you should wear shorts like this more often" he stated. God he loved her legs, they were fantastic and he never got to see them, she always wore longs pants at work. And they were so soft to touch, he didn't want to take his hand away, and she hadn't stopped him so he wouldn't. She smiled at how touchy feely he was being today, it happened every once and a while and now that they were on the verge of becoming more than friends she wondered how much more he was going to do it.

To be honest she loved his closeness and the way he would brush his hand against her skin or stand too close. And right now she was could feel the gooseflesh crawl up her skin as he touched her leg like that.

"You know it would be very unpractical to wear these to work" she replied and he flashed her a grin.

"I wouldn't mind if you were unpractical every now and then" he stated. And she knew he wouldn't mind one bit. He would get a lot of Gibbs slaps though, she knew that much. And he would get them for being distracted.

"Gibbs might by the fact you wouldn't get much work done" she said and he looked up to argue but he didn't come up with anything to say back, just a smile. She was right after all.

"I think you know me too well" he replied and slowly ran his fingers back down her leg and removed his hand from her skin.

"If I didn't know you so well I wouldn't be able to handle you" she joked. He laughed at the jab.

"Same goes for you sweetcheeks" he replied and again she smiled at him. She couldn't help it, especially when he used that old nickname.

"Lucky we can handle each other then" she stated. She didn't get anyone else as much as she did Tony. He was just different, from day one they had clicked. She had shared things about Tali with him after first meeting him, and she never told anyone about Tali.

He pretty much read her mind.

"Zi we clicked from the first time we met, that's not luck" he replied, sending her a softer smile this time. If she truly believed in it, she would call it fate.

"However we didn't get along at the beginning if you do remember" she stated, she would laugh every time she thought back how they used to be. They had come a long way.

"That's just because you found me irresistible but couldn't have me" he laughed, so did she. It sort of was the truth though, if she hadn't be placed on the team she would have taken him back to her hotel one of those nights, and he wouldn't have said no, she could tell by his eyes.

"Oh but you have it all wrong Tony, it was you who wanted me" she replied giving him a flirty smile. He just winked at her.

"I sure did" he admitted. She didn't think he would ever admit that he had wanted her all those years ago, but here he was saying it. It showed her just how truthful he was being with her about everything. She slowly stood up from her place leaning against the tree and he worried that he shouldn't have admitted what he just did. He stood up and watched her, waiting for her reaction.

She stepped forward and was suddenly very close.

"And after all these years together, you haven't changed your mind" she stated. It wasn't a question, she knew what he felt. What he wanted. She brought her hand up to the side of his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"And I never changed my mind either" she admitted before she leant in and pressed her lips to his. He didn't have any objection to the kiss; he had wanted to kiss her again so much. He just didn't think he would get to kiss her again until after their date tonight. He was wrong and he was glad he was wrong. He brought his own hands to her hips and held her against him as they kissed.

She leant back, keeping the kiss short but sweet. He stared down at her while his hands stayed where they were. Finally after five years he was happy he could kiss her like this, freely when he wanted. Ever since the first time she strutted into the bullpen that day he had wanted to. And the undercover kiss they shared just wasn't the same, it wasn't personal.

"Walk you to your car?" he asked, taking a small step backwards and looping his arm.

"Alright" she smiled and looped her arm through his. As they walked over to the car park and she rested part of her weight against his side while her arm joined thorough his and he couldn't help but thinking that things between them, they were starting to move in the direction he had wanted for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to know what you thought? <strong>


	5. Night Full of Moments

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I give you the next one…**

* * *

><p>Tony found that he was slightly nervous for his date with Ziva. He was never nervous for a date. However this was different, this wasn't the sort of date that he had once with a woman, went home to hers and had a good time after and never see her again like he did a lot over the years. No this was a date with his partner of five years and who he hoped to go on many dates with and go home with her many nights. He wanted something permanent with Ziva.<p>

He was standing in his apartment right now, looking at himself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. His hair was spiked up just right with a little tiny bit of gel in it. He was clean shaven, bit of cologne on. He had a fancy Armani grey suit on with a black dress shirt underneath and a nice pair of black Italian shoes. If there was one person he would dress up for on a date that would be Ziva. She was beautiful and he had to mark up to how good she would look.

Not that she knew where yet but he was taking her to this really fancy restaurant in Maryland. He knew she was going to love the food there; it was her type of place, it's why he picked it. He had also brought her flowers, being the true gentleman he was Ziva was a woman that deserved flowers on her first date. Well it's what he thought anyways. He didn't know if she would like them or not because Ziva wasn't the most girly woman on the planet, he just hoped she liked them.

Tony arrived at her door at ten to six. Ten minutes early was good, it was better then being late and Ziva knew how late Tony could be sometimes. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard the clatter of her heels as she walked to the door. He smiled at the fact she was wearing heels. He loved her in heels, it made those legs of hers ever more breathtaking.

And when she opened the door his breath did get taken away from him and his heart went that little bit faster. She was stunning and she looked stunning for _him_. The black dress she wore was fancy and sexy all at the same time; it clung to her body showing her curves off beautifully. And it fell to just above her knees, showing off those legs of hers. The top of the dress didn't show too much or too less, it was so perfect and he loved it.

She wore it with black heels and a small silver necklace to finish off the look. And her hair, it was out and curly, just how he loved her hair. Out of all the undercover dresses he had seen her wear this was by far the best dress he had seen her in, even better than that green one she had worn when they were undercover together.

Instead of standing there staring all night he decided to open his mouth.

"Wow Ziva you look…you look beautiful" he announced, his eyes still wandering her body. When his eyes found hers she was smiling.

"Thank you Tony, you look very handsome yourself" she replied. He then released the thing in his hands. He held it out to her.

"These are for you" he stated, giving her a smile. She took the bunch of flowers from his hands, her fingers grazing his in the process. She brought the flowers up to her nose and smelt them.

"Tony you did not have to" she said shyly, he could tell she loved them.

"Yeah but I wanted to" he replied. It brought another smile out of her.

"I'll just go put these in a vase and then I will be ready, come in" she said and he stepped in and closed the door behind him. As he watched her walk towards her kitchen he didn't miss it. He didn't miss the fact that the back of her dress had… well no back to the dress. Her back was fully showing and that was even better than the front. He couldn't believe how beautiful his partner really was, she was like a goddess in his eyes.

Once she returned from putting her flowers away she had a small black cardigan on her shoulders and her phone and clutch in hand. He shot her a charming smile. Just the way she walked and held herself he could tell she was excited.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. She smiled at him as he opened her door for her and she walked out as he held it open. Tonight Tony was going to be the gentleman he is deep down; something Ziva hasn't seen much of at work.

* * *

><p>When he drove into the car park of the popular Turkish restaurant Anatolia in Maryland she turned and smiled at him. This was her favourite place, and he knew. He parked his car and went around her side to open the door for her, he held out his hand and she took it in her own. They walked to the restaurant hand in hand. It was the first time he had held her hand like this before, and he liked it.<p>

He wasn't sure if Ziva was much of the hand holding woman, just because he knew her and who she was, but she seemed to enjoy it very much. He offered his name to the waiter at the front desk and he took them to their seats. Anatolia's was hard to get into; they were very, very popular and had a full restaurant most nights. It wasn't the cheapest place to choose but the food was very much worth the money. It was popular with a lot of fine dining people. You wouldn't find anyone in Anatolia's in scruffy jeans and a t-shirt.

But it wasn't the fanciest place but just enough; it was perfect for the nice, dressed up first date Tony and Ziva were on right now. As soon as they had their seats Ziva raised the question she had on her tongue since they pulled up.

"Tony how did you get a booking here in such short notice? It normally takes me about a month in advance to book" she stated. She had removed her cardigan and placed it on the back of her chair.

"It wouldn't be to my advantage if you knew my secret now would it?" he smirked across the candlelit table at her. She chuckled lightly before leaning on the table and observing him. A smirk playing on her own lips.

"You know a waiter?" she guessed. He shook his head.

"You're never going to guess" he replied.

"Hmm I'll bet you fifty that I can guess" she challenged him. She knew he couldn't say no to a good bet like this.

"Deal. You only get two more guesses though" he replied.

"Deal" she repeated. And as any good bet would go he reached across the table and they shook on it. He caught the older lady at the table across from them giving them a weird look. He focused back on Ziva and she tapped her finger on her bottom lip in thought as she looked at him and around the restaurant. Looking for clues. She broke out into a smile and looked back at him.

"You're secretly James Bond?" she guessed. And that made him laugh, he knew she wasn't serious one bit, Ziva would never seriously believe he was a James Bond. He wondered why she would just waste a question like that, when there was fifty dollars on the table. Ziva wasn't stupid, she was sneaky.

"I know you don't really mean that answer. You know you just wasted that right? No take backs, no matter how flattering you look, your not using your charm on me" he smiled at her across the table. Yes she had charm; those flirty looks with the adorable little smile accompanying them would always charm him in one second. She knew it too. She was giving him that look right now in fact.

"The owner of the restaurant was one of your fraternity brothers in collage and whenever you want a reservation, he gives it to you" she said. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He _really _needed to follow up on finding out if they taught mind reading in Mossad. He was damn sure they did.

"You cheated" he defended. He was not about to lose fifty dollars that easy. She must be playing him. She just smirked at him.

"It was simple really. Over there" she pointed over by the front desk where the owners name was etched under the restaurants name "Is your friend's name, clear as day. And I remember about…four months ago you were on the phone to someone you addressed by that same name. And it wasn't hard to figure out he was your fraternity brother by the loud and proud collage related conversation you were having" she explained. It wasn't mind reading, it was her damn photographic memory and highly attuned assassin observation skills.

"And the bit about where he gives me reservations whenever I want?" he asked, trying to catch her out if she was cheating.

"I am an investigator, making up reasons why all the evidence works is what I do" she grinned. He laughed. He really should stop making bets against her; she always seemed to come away with the cash. He would probably never learn though.

"I don't know why I even thought for one second I would have won that bet, no matter how confident I thought I was" he smiled. He whipped out the fifty dollars and handed it across to her. She took it and gave him a wink.

"I do not mind" she smiled back and then she leant over and placed the fifty back in his hand.

"But you can keep that, I will give you a free pass tonight" she announced.

"Really? Why is that?" he was intrigued. She looked away from him but he could still see that smirk on her face.

"You brought me flowers" she replied. When she turned back to him they were both smiling.

* * *

><p>He leant back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. Main course, some of Ziva's meal and desert had filled him up. The food here really was the best, and by the looks of his date across from him, she had enjoyed it as much as he did. Well she had got her favourite, falafel.<p>

"You chose well Tony" she smiled across the table at him and sipped the last of her wine. He had only had one beer tonight, he was driving them home. She had settled for one glass of wine herself. She didn't want to indulge in the alcohol if her partner wasn't joining.

"Yeah, I knew you would love this place, little miss falafel" he smiled. She chuckled.

"Yes, and you seemed to like it too" she smiled, pointing down at his full stomach. He covered it with his hands.

"Hey I expand sometimes, but it always goes back" he exclaimed. She knew he hadn't taken any real offence to it, he was just joking.

"That's what they all say" she joked right back. Then he threw her a pout.

"Tony do not look at me like that" she replied. Honestly she thought the face he had right now was cute, and she would definitely give in eventually. However she didn't want him to know that she reacted to that face, otherwise he would try using it all the time. He dropped the pouting and swapped it for a charming smile.

"I don't think I can not, not look at you" he stated. And the look on his face said he wasn't joking about anything this time, he was being real with her. She smiled softly at him.

"Even if I didn't want you to look at me you still would" she replied. He smiled, she was right. He knew about the many times she had caught him staring at her, whether it be across the bullpen or when they were out on a lead. Just whenever a sudden moment happened and she captivated him somehow and he just had to look. She was beautiful, why wouldn't he?

"And you wouldn't really mind that I did" he said. And if she thought about it, she wouldn't mind. She felt appreciated when he looked at her like he did, and when his eyes looked into hers like they were right now, she felt a connection to him. Something deep and meaningful between them.

"Are you this charming on all of your dates?" she found herself asking then. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, but I'm never this open with them, that is especially reserved for my dates with someone important to me" he replied. And god dammit he just continued to use that heart fluttering charm. And she let it happen, she hadn't done it before, but now, things were different. She was aloud to let that charm affect her; they were on a date right now after all.

"I am glad I am important to you because you are to me" she replied. He was a very important person in her life. Like Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky, but Tony, he held a special important part to her. She was attached to him in a way that when she was with him she felt so much more whole as a person. She wasn't whole if he wasn't there. He smiled at her, like he was reading her mind.

"Important like you are part of me" he stated. She smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>He had insistently paid for dinner, being the continuous gentleman and paying for his ladies dinner. The fact that he had referred to her as <em>his<em> in his head had made him even happier. It was pretty much true, she wasn't anyone else's and they were on a date. They were moving into that direction that led to him being hers and she being his. And he liked the thought of that.

He had driven her home to her apartment and walked her inside the building and to her front door of her apartment. This is where they now stood. In the quiet apartment building corridor, her back facing her door as she faced him, he was facing her. He didn't know what to do next. But he felt himself leaning closer, he didn't know if it was because of the way she was looking at him right now or he was just drawn to her.

Then he stepped closer. Her hand came up and rested on his chest and he didn't miss the moment when she looked down at his lips. He placed his hands either side of her head on her door behind her and leant in, almost kissing her, but not quite.

"Did you want to…" she began asking but drifted off mid sentence as she leant in and he leant in and they kissed. He knew the end to that sentence though; she was going to ask him if he wanted to come in. And she didn't really need to ask to know the answer. He pulled back only slightly before kissing her again, this time he captured her bottom lip between his. And then after he came even closer and pushed himself against her, into her door and her hands wove into his hair, she pulled back, only slightly. And she looked into his eyes.

"How about I unlock my door and remove ourselves from the hallway?" she asked, smiling up at him. He leant down and gave her a gentle kiss, giving her his answer. Sometimes they didn't need to speak to understand each other. It was something he loved about them.

After unlocking her door and closing it behind them she turned to him, kissing him again. He loved kissing her, and now he knew that they didn't have to stop at all. She was his to have now, and he wasn't going to leave her unattended right now. Not when he had been waiting a good six years for this moment, his moment to have her.

She eventually led him to her bedroom, where clothes were shed and god did he have her. He had her just like he has in his dreams. He made sweet, passionate love to his partner and he couldn't be happier with her in his arms, smiling and kissing him. However this wasn't a dream, this was real. One hundred percent pure and real, Ziva. His Ziva.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like the date?<strong>


	6. Waking Up Next to You

**Ok so this is the last chapter for this story, it was always meant to be a shorter story as I am trying to work on 'His Girl' as much as I can mainly. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>The early sunlight beaming through Tony's window was what woke her the next morning. And she knew it was Tony's window, considering the owner of said window was right behind her now, arms wrapped tightly around her naked body. And the warmth and feel of him cocooned around her, it was a nice feeling to have.<p>

She felt entirely safe and comfortable in his arms. She felt as though she belonged and had been there for years. She looked across at her clock; it read 5:04am. She was awake early. However it was a work morning so she wouldn't blame her body's automatic clock for going off.

She could tell Tony was still asleep by the soft snore escaping his mouth and even breaths against the back of her neck. The first time when she had woken in Ray's arms like this it didn't feel as comfortable. She was worried about things back then, worried what was going to happen next, worried about Ray's certain intentions on things. She could never read Ray as well as she did Tony. She didn't know Ray like she does Tony.

But with Tony she knew whatever his intentions would be, she would be comfortable with it. She trusted him with her life and everything he did involving her she trusted. She had felt love for Ray, small love, but she never fully trusted him, she didn't know him though and through. He was a secret man after all, he was in the CIA. Ziva believed that you cannot fully love someone unless you trusted them.

She didn't love her father because she didn't trust him; she didn't think she could fully trust him again. Not after what he did. Sure she had a feeling deep down in her heart where she still cared for her father, it was hard not to, he was her father after all. But never would she trust him again. She would speak with him in a situation where she was comfortable, like when he was in DC, but she wouldn't go out of her way to speak to him if she didn't really need to.

If she needed to speak to a father she would go to Gibbs. He was so much more of a father to her than Eli was. Gibbs cared about what she did and her life, he was the father she wished Eli had been. Then Ziva realized something, she hadn't really thought about it before. Her mind wasn't thinking about that thing, but she and Tony, they were breaking his rules.

She didn't know how exactly that was going to go down with Gibbs, not if but when he found out. She didn't have to talk to Tony to know that he'll want to keep this between them. She knew him too well to know that he didn't want to involve their boss. Sure they might think he may have the right to know being team leader but they both knew that what they had, and what they were starting together, it was more important than anything else. And when Gibbs found out and if he wasn't happy with it, she and Tony would figure it out, somehow.

She could tell this was just as important to Tony as it was to her. For them to actually take this step together after all these years meant they were serious about things, they wouldn't try if they weren't. And she could just see it and feel it in him. Just the way Tony would look at her would tell her all she needed to know. He was serious about this. As serious as a heart attack. She smiled when she remembered Tony saying that about something, the things that he says sometimes didn't make sense to her but she found it entertaining none the less.

She heard Tony's snoring stop and he moved slightly, holding her tighter to him.

"I can hear you thinking…" he mumbled into her neck, his voice still half asleep. She brought her hands down to cover his which rested on her stomach.

"Sorry" she whispered quietly. She felt him nuzzle his nose into her neck and kiss it lightly.

"Hmm… don't worry about it" he replied, followed by a few more kisses to her neck. She giggled lightly when he kissed her on her neck in the spot that made her ticklish. He had found it last night and not left it alone. She felt him smile against her skin as his hand brushed along the skin of her stomach.

"Because I'm glad I'm awake now" he stated, his voice sounding much more awake then a few seconds ago. She moved onto her back so she was looking up at him; he smiled down at her and brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"I get to see your beautiful smile" he whispered and leant down kissing her gently. She kissed him back, seeking out that flare they had the night before. And she found it, when he rolled himself above her and his tongue found hers.

She smiled against his lips. She could really get used to this, spending the night with him, waking up to him, rolling around in bed with him, kissing him until they could no more. It was a permanent advance on things between them. And she liked the thought of that.

They rolled around in bed kissing for a while before her alarm went off and made them realize that it was a work morning and that they actually had to get up. He had to head home and dress for work, so they couldn't spend all morning in bed, like they both would have loved to.

* * *

><p>They had been doing nothing but paperwork all morning and when Gibbs told them they could have a longer lunch break today and they were all grateful for the much needed break, they had all actually worked very hard on their paperwork today, including Tony.<p>

"Hey McGee did you want to come get lunch with me and Ziva?" Tony asked the junior agent as soon as Gibbs had disappeared. He already knew that Ziva would want to go out; she much preferred a descent sized lunch then whatever they could find in the vending machines at work.

"I might pass today, I brought some leftover lasagna from the night before so I don't want that to go to waste, but thanks for asking" McGee replied and Tony and Ziva watched him pull the said container of lasagna out of his backpack with a smile on his face. Tony found something hinky in the way he did.

For one thing Tony knew McGee couldn't make lasagna if his life depended on it, Tony had watched McGee try and fail at it one night after work at his place, McGee then explained he could never make lasagna, like it was a curse that he wasn't able to ever make it or something.

However Tony didn't bother to stay around and ask, he had lunch with his partner (he wasn't sure if he would call her his girlfriend yet or not) to get too, and he didn't want to miss a second of the time he had to do it in.

"Alright, you enjoy that McGee but we will see you later" Tony announced and he threw McGee and cheerful smirk in which McGee gave him a suspicious look at why he was so happy. Tony holstered his weapon and he and Ziva were gone.

They had walked a street away from the naval base when he felt her hand slip into his. He wasn't expecting it but he couldn't say he didn't like it. As he weaved his fingers between hers he turned his head towards her and found her smiling up at him lightly. He smiled back and walked about as close as his body would allow to her.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much" Tony stated, looking down at her. She smiled back before slightly leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I do not think I have either" she replied. It was true that she was really happy when she was with him like this, they hadn't acted on things very long ago but already she felt as though her life was changed so much. In a great way.

Something about him always made her smile and when he was hers to be with like this, walking down the street hand in hand on their lunch break, it made her even happier. She would bring it down to the fact there was always something about him that got to her, dug down inside of her and gripped her heart with strong hands. It was something she loved about what he did to her.

His body pressed to the side of hers, his hand in hers. This is what she had been looking for, and Tony wasn't across the other side of the county, he was right here, always within her reach if she needed him. And now she wasn't the stranger looking at couples walking down the street, she was part of a couple and others were watching _her_.

Being the observant person she was she didn't miss the multiple eyes passing by her and Tony in the street, watching them, envying them. It felt good, she wasn't missing anything now. She felt so much more complete with Tony at her side. He was always at her side, just not quite like this, so close and personal. But she liked it like this.

Normally the walk down to the coffee shop where they had lunch sometimes wasn't one of her favourite things to experience, but with him like this, she enjoyed that walk so much more.

Sharing lunch with him, just the two of them was great. She had such a good time in his presence. She had got them a table and he went and ordered their lunch. She could see him from where she sat as he waited in line, he would turn around to catch a glace at her and smile. There was lightness in his eyes that she loved in that moment, and she had put it there.

And she had given him some of her lunch, already inhaling his own, and she wasn't going to finish all of hers so she offered it to him. He took it gratefully. He had a big appetite; she wasn't really sure how he managed on the days where they didn't get lunch breaks.

And leaving the café his hand returned to hers, almost natural now that they had started it only hours ago. She knew Tony being the romantic man deep down that he was, was a man that would hold hands with his lover. He would want to show everyone who it was he cared for, who it was that was his and only his. She wasn't so much of a hand holder, well in her previous life no, but now in her new life in America, with new wants and hopes. She was definitely a hand holder now.

She had always wanted an American dream, having a lover who cared for her, held her close. The wonderful house with a white picket fence and dog, well maybe not the dog, but the house definitely. And she would share it with her lover, and they would grow together, get married and have children, grow old together. So that was the basic American dream that she pictured but she wasn't one for everything. She didn't think she would fit that persona.

Finding someone to love and eventually share a home with was definitely what she wanted. Married? She wasn't sure. Yeah she would like it if se got married one day but she didn't think she would ever get that far in a relationship with someone, she wasn't an open person all the time and has always been closed off. But she had her hopes with Tony. There was just something so different about _them_ that she felt as though what they had, it would last.

And the children side of things? She was never a woman who was very maternal in her upbringing; she didn't even have a mother around for most of her life. She certainly wasn't brought up in the type of profession that let you have children; she didn't even expect to make it to the age to have children. But it was different in her life here in America now, she _could_ see it happening. Maybe. She really wasn't sure on the children front; maybe she would go back to thinking about children in a few years, when things had changed more.

Because right now the thing that mattered most was her relationship with Tony and making it progress into what they both want and need. They weren't getting any younger and they were both in that time in their lives where it seemed right to settle down with someone and stop playing around in the dating game.

The bond they had between them from over the years was enormous, and it was stronger than something_ just_ friends should have. They have always been destined to travel this path, they just didn't know if it was destined for them to end up at the same destination. She only hoped they would, because right now, with him like this, it made her happy in life.

_He_ would be the one to share the happiest moments of her future with. She just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and all your alerts and reviews, it makes my day to read them. I may do a sequel to this but who knows, it just depends what I feel like writing depends on whether I will or not. Thank you again. <strong>

**Hundan**


End file.
